Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for the wet-treatment of laundry having a rotatingly driveable internal drum, which is liquid-permeable at least in part and in which treatment chambers, which follow one after another in the direction of its longitudinal center axis, are formed by partition walls, which extend perpendicular to the longitudinal center axis of the internal drum, and having at least two stationary external drums which are assigned to treatment chambers, wherein, support rings, which are sealed by means of seals in relation to the external drums, are provided between those treatment chambers, to which external drums are assigned.
Prior Art
The devices referred to here are so-called continuous-flow washing machines. They have a rotatingly driveable, elongated internal drum with partition walls which are at spacings in the longitudinal direction of said internal drum. The partition walls form treatment chambers which follow one after another in the internal drum. Some treatment chambers of the internal drum have assigned thereto a liquid-tight tub which, in specialist jargon, is designated as an external drum. Said external drum serves for receiving the treatment liquid, in particular washing liquid. So that the treatment liquid in the external drums is also able to pass into the internal drum, the lateral surface of the same is perforated at least in part in the region of the external drum.
In order to prevent the treatment liquid being able to pass in an uncontrolled manner from one treatment chamber to another, seals are provided in each case between adjacent external drums. The seals correspond with support rings which surround the outside of the internal drum.
In the case of known devices of the mentioned type (continuous-flow washing machines), a seal with two oppositely situated sealing lips is provided on opposite sides of the support ring in each case between two adjacent external drums. In the event of leakages, the result of these can be that treatment liquid passes from one external drum into the adjacent one. In addition, it is very difficult to adjust the single sealing lip where there are two connected sealing lips. In particular, it is very difficult to compensate for sealing lips that are worn to varying degrees.